Pistol
Reason 4 Life Part 1, 2, and 3 = Summary The Pistol '''is a secondary backup pistol in all chapters of the series, it resembles more of a P220 Pistol black model. It is one of the weakest weapons in the series, but it makes up for its spread and decent amount of ammunition. In comparison to the DEagle, the '''Pistol '''is a faster and much more durable secondary but has lower damage. '''Background Information When the green flu was ravaging across the United States, the government handed out free and durable pistols '''for self-defense against zombies. They were widely used across breaking points of the outbreak, being effective secondaries. During the three weeks of the initial outbreak, these productions of the pistols were upgraded to handle the newest mutated infected. '''Tips * It is fast and durable, making it better than the DEagle by "Rate of Fire". * When in combat in a swarm, the reload is very effective. * The Pistol '''wields decent spread, but not has accurate like the SCAR-H. * You find this pistol at all the starts of a chapter, expect for Reason 4 Life 4 however when the Tinpot is now the starter weapon. '''Trivia * It shares the same model as the DEagle, but the Pistol is smaller and black. * This is the only secondary gun in Reason 4 Life 4, as the production of DEagle's were scrapped sometime during the three weeks of the outbreak. * The Pistol is the least used weapon, but in Reason 4 Life 2 and 3 you'll have to use it for the start of the chapter. * Despite not being used as much, the pistol makes a combat in Reason 4 Life 4 where it has infinite ammunition, disallowing you to find ammo all the time when you run out. * In DATINE's models, the pistol is nicknamed "L4D 2 Pistol". |-|Reason 4 Life 4 = Summary The Pistol returns again but with a sharp look, and different statistics. It has now received infinite clips and does not need to refill at ammo stations, making it one of the best weapons to equip. You can find this during the swamp part in Reason 4 Life 4 inside a apocalyptic hut, with a message saying "Press F to shove those buggers!" Background Information When the production of the original Pistol '''was scrapped because it's statistics were too poor to combat the newest of infected. The government once again gave a new model resembling a M1911A1 to the public, expect it was more capable of effectiveness in zombie combat. They became used as secondary backup guns for rescue agencies West of Georgia to exterminate the infected. '''Tips * It now has iron sights, use it to increase accuracy and zoom. * The Pistol '''has infinite ammo now, so you don't need to refill anymore. * This comes as handy as a backup gun if your primary is out of ammunition. '''Trivia * Can be found inside a apocalyptic hut during the swamp parts. * Now has infinite ammo. * The spread is still decent enough.